Invaders From a New Galaxy
by VasuSharma
Summary: Percy and the gang stop invaders that are unknown. AKA, aliens. My first fanfic, really nervous. Flames welcome. Actually flames needed. Rated T for minor cussing and violence. Currently needs 2 more reviews for an update. DISCONTINUED!
1. The Assassin of Chaos

**The Assassin of Chaos**

**I do not own PJO because I was watching a movie.**

The day was way too beautiful.

Sun shining, birds singing, campers smiling, how did it all go so wrong so fast? I'm Percy Jackson, back after 2 years of Kronos and the Giants.

Me, Grover, Annabeth, and Juniper were all sitting on Zeus's fist, talking and laughing. Suddenly, there was this huge clap of thunder with out a cloud in the sky.

"Man, Zeus must be throwing a fit or either be really mad at us," Juniper said, looking alarmed.

When Juniper is surprised, she is the worst looking person in the world. Her eyes started to lighten and her dress turns yellow. It happens occasionally and she always fixes it. But this...this was too much.

"Guys, something tells me this is _not_ Zeus," I said. "Thank you, Captain Obvious," Annabeth said sarcastically. We decided it would be best to get out of the open, when a huge portal opened up and some guy in black clothes, a dark helmet, and this huge Celestial Bronze SMG slung over his shoulder. I guess it was magic, because he had no ammo at all.

"I am Thelecal, the assassin of Chaos. I come to deliver bad news. Unknown attackers are incoming. They come from a different galaxy. My master, Chaos... even _he_ does not know who these people are."

We all looked at each other in shock. Grover looked like when he felt Pan in New Mexico: tired, hungry, shocked, and miserable. Juniper got even yellower, and Annabeth looked like when we found out Luke was Kronos.

We all hoped he would yell out and say, "HA! Got ya!" but he didn't, and we knew this was _very_ bad. We all ran to Chiron, while Grover took care of Juniper.


	2. Chiron's Action

**Me: Do the disclaimer**

**Chiron: Why should I?**

**Me: I'll make you lose the war against the aliens.**

**Chiron: VasuSharma does not own PJO.**

**Me: Good, good,(evil laugh)**

**Chiron:...**

We sat there, staring at Chiron.

After the Thelecal warned us, we went straight to Chiron. Juniper and Grover went to the Apollo cabin for some ambrosia and nectar, and Chiron stared into space.

"Well, obviously there is a threat. Never have we fought against other planets, though I fear we have always known they were there." Chiron said.

"So, we barely knew they were alive, our weapons might not hurt them, and we are only like 200 kids."

"Correct."

"Great. Just great. Maybe we can call in the Egyptians and Romans, see if they can help." said Annabeth.

I agreed with her here, but if there were a lot of aliens, we might as well say goodbye.

"Merging with others seems a good idea, as we could try to thwart them with all kinds of magic and fighting. But still... Thelecal came to us. How do they know they will not kill us on sight for bringing lies?" asked Chiron. This was bizarre as I always asked questions. Fortunately, I had the answers.

"Chiron, Carter and Sadie would listen. They wouldn't gamble as far as that. As for Reyna and Jason, they have Argentum and Aurum, the dog lie-detectors. We would tell them in the presence of the dogs. And, now that we know, we can pray that Chaos and his armies help us," I said. Annabeth raised an eyebrow at me, like _since when are you thinking like that? _ I shrugged, and mouthed, _listen to what Chiron says._

"We all just underestimated you, Percy. That is a wonderful plan, we will follow through with it." Chiron instructed us to get the leaders of each cabin to discuss this, and so we did.

**Is this any good? Leave reviews! Please?**

**Percy: C'mon guys. He's begging you. Just review it.**

**Clarrisse: Standing up for more Prissys. Fail, Prissy n. 1.**

_**This has been removed for excessive maturity.**_

**:D**


	3. The Campers Meet

**Me: Hello people. Fine day, isn't it?**

**Sadie: No, it isn't. You're making us fight against aliens who we don't know about, and you control the outcome.**

**Me: So…**

**Sadie: So let us fight something else or just enjoy ourselves.**

**Me: I will if you do the disclaimer.**

**Sadie: VasuSharma does not own us or Percy and his gang. Or Jason and **_**his **_**gang.**

**Me: Now that you said it, I will make you battle them anyways.**

**Sadie:…You…Are so dead.**

**Me: You can't destroy an author. You're not even real!**

**Enough, let's get on with the story!**

(This chapter is in Percy pov like the others)

We all sat around the ping pong table for the announcement. As usual, Connor was pulling a prank on Clovis, Butch was talking with Leo about his mom, and Clarisse was sneering at anyone who looked at her.

"Quiet down!" Chiron said. He had the unearthly gift of silencing campers now, his reward for helping us defeat so many enemies in just 2 years. Everyone settled down and looked at Chiron, even Connor.

"We have bad news." Everyone started whispering to the person next to them. We all knew that if Chiron started off a war council by saying that, we might as well start imagining what was going to happen, because he usually tried to b upbeat.

"Many of you have heard of Chaos, our creator, and know that he exists. We also know he has an army of well-trained heroes, unheard gods, and nymphs. We also know that he has an assassin. Annabeth and Percy will explain what this meeting is about."

Annabeth decided to start off. "Today, during the morning, Percy, Grover, Juniper and I were talking on top of Zeus' fist. There was a blast of thunder that was very much not Zeus, so we decided to head inside, knowing that something was wrong." She left off there, and I took over.

"We saw this portal that we had never seen before: A square of darkness that seemed like a tiny black hole. Out of it stepped a guy named Thelecal, the assassin of Chaos. He warned us of a different species coming for our planet. He told us that not even Chaos knew who they were, but he could sense that they were not here for a game of Capture the Flag. We don't know how to defend ourselves against them, if our weapons have any effect, and if they had weaknesses. Me and Annabeth rushed in to tell Chiron, where we agreed: the Egyptians and Romans needed to be warned. We also agreed that you guys needed to be warned, and to report us anything weird." I finished my speech, and campers started muttering among themselves.

Chiron stamped his hoof and people stopped talking.

"We also decided to contact those people right now. Nico, if you could please go tell the Romans to expect an Iris-Message and gather their campers, please do it now." Nico hurried off, and so we decided to wait 10 minutes to the Iris-Messages.

After the 10 anxiety-filled minutes, we decided to start the Iris- Messages. We decided to do both at once, so all 3 groups could decide, and so we started.

**Cliffie! I know you wanted more most likely, but I decided to use suspense! Please review!**


	4. Telling Them

**Me: Hola.**

**Carter: Hola. Como estas, amigos?**

**Me: Muy bien! Y tu?**

**Carter: Estoy enojado!**

**Me: Why?**

**Carter: You are going to make us fight aliens. **

**Me: Eh. Do the disclaimer.**

**Carter: No.**

**Me: (Holds up knife to Zia's throat, who was there just listening the entire time) Do you want me to kill your girlfriend?**

**Carter: NO! VasuSharma does not own PJO or TKC! Let my girlfriend go now!**

**Me: Fine**

**AN: This will be in Carter's POV.**

It was a great day. Me and Zia were engaged. Just last night, actually. It was the 4th of July, and I was carrying the ring around for so long. It was a huge diamond ring with _Forever, Zia and Carter, 2014. I'll always love you._

I know, it's cheesy, but when she saw it, that made up for it completely. She looked at it, read it, and her eyes widened. I thought it was bad, until she looked up.

There were tears in her eyes, and there was this huge grin on her face. She just ran at me with joy in her eyes, and jumped in my arms. We were watching the fireworks during it. Unfortunately, that was my best thing of the night and next day.

We were sitting on the terrace while Phillip thrashed around in the pool. We were just looking out across Brooklyn, talking, and holding hands. Then, there was a square of air that seemed to shimmer through the sun. It formed, and we saw Percy, Annabeth, Chiron, all the campers from Camp Half-Blood, and another square with Jason and Reyna in it.

I frowned. "What's going on?" I asked.

Percy just sighed, and said, "We have bad news. You guys know our Chaos? He's a supreme force who created all. He exists in Greek and Roman mythology. "

I nodded, knowing something bad was about to be said, and _bingo_. He told us.

"He has an assassin who came to me, Annabeth, Grover and Juniper. He told us that there was some invasion group from a different planet. This would have been a piece of cake, because Chaos would have told us our weaknesses." He was talking to everyone now. The next sentence basically made us wish this was a dream: "He doesn't know who they are."

LINE BREAK

Jason said, "So we don't know anything about them."

"Nope." said Percy.

"So you told us so we could work together to defeat them." I said.

He just nodded.

"Ok then. We should devise battle strategies. Let's all get to Camp Half-Blood ASAP."

They just nodded and so me and Zia went to tell the others.

**How was that? Review, please!**


	5. Jason POV in Telling Them

**Hi guys! Sorry for not updating but I was waiting for a review. How about... a system where you have to review before I update! I need...3 reviews to update next after this! Got it? Good.**

**I do not own these. Rick Riordan does.**

Jason P.O.V.

It was a normal day at Camp Jupiter when we got the call.

We were having a senate meeting. A new recruit was just promoted to legionnaire, and then we saw the call.

"Who's IM'ing us?" Reyna asked, frowning.

"I swear, if it's the Greeks..." Octavian left the threat hanging in the air. He had not gotten nicer and was still sore that Percy got praetor and handed it to me. I could barely refrain from calling him some, _ah_, inappropriate words. Like,_ you mother son of a chicken! You asshole!_ I could barely believe he wasn't thankful to Percy for saving the camp, and to us for saving the world.

"Relax, Octavian, we can trust them. Or did you forget that Percy Jackson and me were the ones to unite the camps and gave us a chance to win the war?" I said.

Percy showed up on the IM and explained what was going on.

"Chaos' assassin Thelecal, he came to us and told us about aliens that are coming for us now. It sounded pretty messed up, and Chaos didn't know who, so we decided combining strengths would make it easier to find weakness' of the enemy. That's why we called in the Egyptians." he said, pointing towards another IM we didn't notice.

We decided to all meet at Camp Half-Blood to discuss tactics.

**How was that? Remember, 3 reviews. This !**


	6. Authors Note

Hey guys, Because I have no reviewers I am going to give up on this story. All because you guys didn't review. Thanks.


End file.
